Ouran highschool host club fanfic
by Anime4Eternirty29
Summary: a story of kyouya tamaki honet Hikaru and karu go to California for a couple days and while that happens lots of funny and a little bit of sad things happen but i think anyone will enjoy it but it is long so you can read it if you want :) but thx for reading my storys!


I did this story on omegle but i did every character besides haruhi and honey i own no characters plz enjoy this story! ^_^

Tamaki: Haruhi where almost ready to go are you done packing?

Haruhi: Hai Senpai, almost done" she said and came out with a plastic ziploc bag holding her stuff.

Hikaru: That's all you're bringing? *holds up his suitcase*

Haruhi: Mmhm. What else do I need? *looks down at it curiously*

Tamaki: Maybe if you brought some clothes of course we'll be gone for a week *Tamaki Chuckles*

Haruhi: but I have clothes Senpai, they're just well packed .-.

:Tamaki: Really? Wow Haruhi you can really pack *goes closer to Haruhi* Thats whats so special about you

Haruhi: hey! Senpai! Stay back I need my space *pushes him away quickly*

Karu: Let's just go already we'll talk in the car on the way to the airport we'll be late

Haruhi: nodded walking over to him with her Ziploc bag and past Tamaki awkwardly

Tamaki: You don't have to act like that *Hikaru hits Tamaki in the back of his head*

Haruhi: *blinks, confused* but continues walking with Karou not wanting to be late

*At the airport* Tamaki: Here's our Tickets *Hands to ticket lady and Winks*

Haruhi: rolls her eyes and walks past the drooling lady

*Everyone goes on the plane and takes their seats*

Haruhi: sits next to Hikaru and Karou

Tamaki looks over and is a little mad he's not siting next to Haruhi* Hikaru: Hey Karu look at tamaki he's jealous

Tamaki: I AM NOT JEALOUS *Everyone stares at Tamaki* Karu: Delusional

Haruhi: she tensed "Senpai stop making a scene!" She said quietly hiding behind Karou

Tamaki slopes down in his seat* Ok Haruhi *stares at Haruhi*

Haruhi: peeks over Karou's shoulder and sighs noticing everyone going back to what they were doing before, her cheeks are pink with embarrassment

Hikaru; You should of just pretended you didn't know him

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, I didn't think of that she admitted

Karu: we know you just don't think of those type of things *Karu says while staring at the screen of his Pineapple (computer)*

She blinked, "what do you mean by that?" She asked, thinking she should be offended but not sure

*silence* * they arrived at California*

She blinked and said nothing, curious to know what he meant but not pushing it

Tamaki: So Honey-Sempai where do you want to go?

Honey: I wanna go toooo the cake storeeee!

Karu: yea me too i'm hungry

Haruhi shrugged, she really didn't care where they went

Tamaki: Ok! To the cake store!

Haruhi and the lot started to look for a cake store, as soon as they found one honey ran in getting a strawberry and cream cake

*at the cake store*

Hikaru: ok i want...*thinks*...Haruhi what should i get?

She looked over tilting her head to the side, "chocolate buttercream cake is always good" she said fondly

Hikaru: ok *looks at cashier* I'll have a strawberry cake please

She blinks and rolls her eyes, "why'd you ask me then?"

Tamaki: i'll get that if you'll feel better *Kisses Haruhi's hand*

I really don't care what you get Senpai" she said Pulling her hand away quickly

Karu: Boss you're so dumb trying to kiss her Tamaki: *Goes to his emo corner*

Haruhi: blinks and says nothing taking the cake the cashier handed her after overhearing her earlier.

Hikaru: lets just go to the hotel...

Haruhi: yeah, sure Hikaru" she said looking over at him with a small smile then tapped tamaki's shoulder, "come on, we are leaving now" she said and walked out

Kyoya: Tamaki come on get out of that emo corner where going

Haruhi nodded and scooted out the door quickly with Hikaru and Karou And honey

Tamaki:*looks at Kyoya* i'm not emo... *walks out door* *Kyoya follows Tamaki*

Haruhi sighed quietly and looked around stealing a nibble of her cake "mm" she muttered to herself and smiled

*at hotel* Kyoya: Ok lets sleep it's already 12:00 in the morning... *Kyoya says as he lays down*

She sighed and nodded looking around for a place to sleep

Tamaki: you can sleep in the bed next to me haruhi. *smiles while trying to be nice

Haruhi blinks and puts her hands up quickly backing up, "uh no thanks Senpai"

Hikaru here i'll take the bed next to tamaki and you can have my bed hows that haruhi?

She nodded, "thank you Hikaru" she said quietly looking up at him

Hikaru: no problem Haruhi *lays down on the bed next to tamaki* Tamaki wispers to hikaru* darn you Hikaru i was trying to be nice Hikaru: well you were being creepy insted boss

She didn't hear the, and instead curled up around a pillow quickly falling asleep

*the next morning* Karu: Well what should we do today... swim?

"Sure!" Honey said. Haruhi was still sleeping

Kyoya: ok but lets wait for Haruhi to wake up.

Honey waited a couple seconds then whined, "this is boring just wake her up!

Hikaru we can always play hide and seek while she's sleeping

Okay!" Honey said quickly

you start honey

Okay!" He said and closed his eyes "1..2...3."

Tamaki hides under his bed kyoya hides in the closet hikaru and karu hide under haruhi's bed

He opened his eyes and looked around, first in the bathroom, then the closet "hah! Kyouya! Got you!"

Kyoya: Hmm good job but i did hide in an obvious spot.

Honey pouted "well I still got you" he looked around under tamaki's bed "hah! Got you too tama-chan!"

Tamaki: dang it honey... i thought you'd never look under my bed

Honey giggled and looked around seeing Hikaru and Karou "I got you all!" He giggled

Hikaru: crap my foot was sticking out Karu: nice going Hikaru

Kyoya guess it's my turn because i was the first one found... 1...2...3

Honey hid under haruhi

tamaki hides behind kyoya hikaru hides in the covers and karu hides in the bathtube

Haruhi muttered something in her sleep and turned over her face pressed against honey's awkwardly right in Tamaki and hikaru's view

Kyoya goes into the bathroom

Tamaki: HONEY GET AWAY FROM HARUHI! *shoves Haruhi off the bed*

AHHH Senpai!" She flailed and hit her head against the wall wincing quietly

Kyoya and karu come out of the bathroom* Kyoya: found you Tamaki.

Hikaru: GOD TAMAKI STOP *hits Tamaki in the back of the head

She winced softly and got up holding the back of her head, her hand slowly getting stained red

Tamaki: Hikaru stop hitting me...-_-

Kyoya rushes over to haruhi* Kyoya Haruhi are you ok?

Tamaki: Haruhi sorry for pushing you

: "Just a little...bump" she winced softly looking up at him

Kyoya: let me see the bump.

: She took her hand off and staggered quickly reaching out and holding onto his shoulder to keep her balance.

*looks at bump* you hit it pretty hard and it's bleeding a little

: She nodded quietly and bit her lip

: Kyoya: Here this should help *gets pain reliever and a bandage* take these. Tamaki can you wrap the bandage around her head.

: Tamaki: yea sure *Tamaki feels awful as he wraps her head*

: As soon as she finishes haruhi scoots away from him quickly hiding behind Hikaru

and Karou. She didn't trust him at the moment

: Hikaru: Haruhi it's ok he was just...ummm... being dumb he didn't mean to hit you

: She nodded softly biting her lip but still didn't go near

*Tamaki goes in bathroom and locks door*

: She looked at kyouya "what's he doing?"

: Kyouya: he feels bad so he's locking himself in the bathroom i think

: ...oh..." She said quietly not quite sure why that...she shrugged and closed her eyes, her head hurt quite a lot

*An hour past of them trying to make Haruhi's head feel better

: Hikaru: any better Haruhi?

: A little" she muttered quietly opening her eyes and looking up at Hikaru

: Kyouya grabs keys* Kyouya: i'll take her to the hospital to make sure it's alright youguys try and make tamaki feel better

: Hikaru and Karu: right

Kyouya: Come Haruhi

: But...okay" she sighed quietly and followed him

: *walks out door*

: Hikaru: *goes to bathroom door* Tamaki come out.

: She looked back at Hikaru but said nothing and got into the car with Karou

: Tamaki: no

*at the hospital*

Doctor: nothings wrong just a bump nothing major and how did this happen?

She shrugged, "I fell"

Doctor: ok just wanted to know so i can give you a pill prescription

here this will help keep the pain away *gives Kyouya a bag*

She shook her head, "I don't lp take medicine, as long as it's nothing bad ill be fine"

: Doctor: ok thats fine *Kyouya hands the bag back*

Let's go Haruhi

: She nodded and went with him quietly

You: *when they got back from hotel they saw Tamaki Hikaru and Karu and honey. Tamaki was crying*

: She blinked, "ta...ma...ki?" She tilted her head to the side

You: *Tamaki hid under the covers* Tamaki: i don't want to talk...

You: Hikaru: Boss feels really bad so he doesn't want to talk

: She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, or where she thought it was, but said nothing she looked at Hikaru quietly biting her lip softly

You: Tamaki brushed her hand away and laid down under the covers*

: "Tamaki.." She squeaked. Something must really be wrong if he didn't want her to touch him. She sighed and peeked under the cover "Tamaki?"

You: Tamaki pulled down the covers she was looking through

: She pouted, this was silly, she obviously wasn't upset with him. She sat on his stomach and pulled the blanket off his face, "you'll suffocate Baka"

You: Tamaki just stared at her with his purple eyes that were filled with tears

: She wiped them away with a soft sigh and shook her head "Baka..."

You: Tamaki managed a very small grin and asked "Do you hate me?'

: "Does it look like I hate you?" She asked quietly tilting her head to the side. She blushed quickly, her tummy had butterflies...but...why? She got up off him quickly and bit her lip looking at the ceiling.

You: takes deep breath* Tamaki: *whispers* because i...i love you and i hate myself for hurting you

: Haruhi blushed and looked away quickly saying nothing

You: Tamaki got up and walked out of the room*

: She looked up and glanced at Hikaru silently, watching him with a small sigh

You: Hikaru: what did he whisper to you

: She blushed softly and shook her head "it's nothing"

You: Karu: well now that that's over why not have some fun!

: She looked up at Karou, "once Tamaki feels better, sure"

You: Kyouya i'll go cheer him up

: She nodded "thanks kyouya"

You: *Kyouya walks out door* Kyouya:no problem

You: 5 minutes later Tamaki and Kyouya walk in and tamaki is smileing

: She tilted her head to the side, what did kyouya do?

You: Tamaki: Let's go get lunch!

You: Tamaki: Haruhi where do you want to eat

: "Well...if...there's somewhere...with,..fancy tuna?" She tilted her head to the side with a hopeful smile

You: hmmmmmmm *Tamaki thinks* ok lets go to fancy fish that has some fancy tuna

: She nodded and grinned a little

You: *At Fancy fish*

You: Waitress: hello may i take your order

You: Tamaki: i'll have a water and a lobster *Winks at waitress*

: "Fancy tuna please!" She said quickly, smiling.

You: Kyouya: i'll have a bass Hikaru and Karu: we'll have lobster!

You: Waitress: ok i'll be back

: She smiled at Hikaru and Tamaki then looked at her hands quietly

You: Tamaki: so haruhi hows your head *smiles*

: "Mm, okay" she said quietly looking up. She sighed softly and looked at the two of them again.

You: Tamaki: Good i'm glad it's feeling better

: She nodded with a soft sigh and got up quickly, "I need to go for a second" she said and walked outside

You: Tamaki: ok

: She sighed and sat outside quietly

You: Waitress: ok heres your food *waitress gave the food to the five of them* i'll be back in a while

You: `Tamaki i'll go get haruhi *gets up nd walks outside*

: She put her head in her hands and after a second got up walking straight into Tamaki, "oh, sorry Senpai"

You: Tamaki stares at her but then walks back to the table

: She sat back down at the table and looked at her food quietly

You: *the rest of the meal Tamaki was silent but when they got outside they were deciding what to do next

: She sighed and looked up at the clouds saying nothing.

You: Tamaki: Honey what should we do next?

You: Hikaru: I know lets go swimming!

: Haruhi nodded, sure why not :3

You: Kyouya: ok it's decided then to the hotel to change

: She nodded and started walking with them

: Haruhi walked up the stairs and began to change then came out of the bathroom with a towel on. "Okay who changed my bathing suit .-."

You: Hikaru bursts out laughing and Tamaki gets a nosebleed and turns arund

You: *around*

: Hikaru!" She said quietly pouting at him

You: Hikaru: Fine Fine! Here *throws swimsuit at haruhi

: She blinked, "can you...I..." She blushed holding the towel tightly.

You: Tamaki picks up swimsuit and hand it to haruhi while covering his red face Tamaki: Here

: "Thanks" she said taking it and retreating back into the bathroom, coming out a moment later and sighing, "Hikaru you're awful" she pouted and sat on the bed tying the tie around her neck

You: Karu and Hikaru were still laughing at what hikaru did but mostly at Tamaki's reaction

: She shook her head glaring playfully at Hikaru but said nothing else

You: *at the pool*

: Haruhi sat by the pool after putting SPF 120 on

You: Tamaki walks up to Haruhi* Tamaki: Hows your bump? *

: "It's fine, I can barely feel it" she said quietly watching Hikaru with a little blush, then looked back up at Tamaki

You: Tamaki: ok i'm sorry for pushing you off the bed though i didn't mean for anyone to get hurt

: She nodded quietly, "I know.."

You: *Karu sneaks up behind Tamaki with a bucket full of water*

: She looked up at Karou and giggled softly

You: Tamaki: what's so funny?... *Karu dumps the bucket of water on Tamaki* Karu: GOT YOU!

: She giggled quietly her hand over her mouth

You: Tamaki: DANG IT KARU!* tamaki was chasing after Karu But Tamaki caught him and threw him in the pool*

: She laughed quietly and watched them with a smile.

You: Karu: CRAAAAP! *SPLASH*

: She laughed and put her foot in gently then shivered, Cooold*

You: Tamaki goes up to haruhi* Tamaki: if you jump in you'll get used to the water quickly

: "Oh hell no!" She said quickly scrambling to her feet

You: Tamaki: Then don't let me CATCH YOU!

You: *Tamaki starts chasing Haruhi and catches her)

: She squirmed, "nooo lemme go I don't want to get wet .-."

You: Tamaki just laughs

You: Tamaki: 1...2...3! *Throws haruhi in water

You: Tamaki jumps in also

: She squirmed and then gasped and went under the water. She flailed, unable to swim

You: grabes haruhi* i knew it

You: You think i would let you drown? *Tamaki smerks* you should know better

: She blinked and looked up at him her face pink again

You: Tamaki just laughed

: She pouted, glaring at him playfully then squirmed and flailed away from him.

You: *after about 2 hours it was time to go

: She got out and wrapped herself in a towel, shivering softly

You: Tamaki goes over and gives her a warm thick towel Tamaki: here so your not cold

: She took it quietly and buried herself in it, her shivering slowly dying off

You: come on we're getting ice cream

: She laughed quietly and nodded following them

You: *after they got ice cream they decided it wasn't that late so they went to go see a movie

You: Kyouya: What movie do you guys want to see

: Honey: something scary!

: Haruhi: her eyes went wide, 'no!' She got scared easily

You: Tamaki: yea let's not see a scary movie it's 9:00 after all

: Honey looked up wide eyed "but Tamaki..."

You: Hikaru: Let's see a funny movie!1

: Haruhi nodded quietly

You: Tamaki: fine but you can go by yourself but if the others want to go with you you can

You: Karu: I'll go with you honey!

: Haruhi bit her lip, "I can go if you guys want to see it..."

You: Tamaki looks at Haruhi* Tamaki: we all can watch different movies you don't have to go with them

: Sh blinked, "oh...okay...I guess..."

You: Tamaki: If you really want to you can i'm not telling you not to

: She shrugged, "I don't care"

You: ok so do you want to watch a movie with me kyouya and hikaru or honey and Karu?

: I'll watch one with you and Hikaru" she said quietly looking at the ceiling

You: Ok then it's settled! -Tamaki

: She nodded quickly

You: *after the movie they went to the hotel room

: She crashed on a bed and sighed quietly

You: Hikaru: i never laughed that hard before! that movie was funny!

: She nodded "it was good" she agreed tiredly

You: everyone laid i their beds and fell asleep

You: *after a while Hikaru woke up and stole kyoya's Pineapple and was watching videos and stuff on it

After the week was over they went back to ouran

Hikaru: That was a fun and interesting week.

Tamaki: tell me about it…..

Honey: MORI! *runs up to mori and gets on his back*

Mori:...

Haruhi: so tamaki did you have fun?

Tamaki didn't answer but then he quickly Kissed Haruhi*

Haruhi: TAMAKI! *slap* DON'T KISS ME!

**everyone just laughed**


End file.
